Georgie
Georgie Kenway is the youngest child of Conner Edward Kenway by 9 years. He is also the youngest child in The Old Future. His siblings are Serena Kenway, Edward Richard Kenway and Clarissa Rose Kenway. He views most people as friends Appearance He is very short. His skin is the slightly tanned like his blood-related siblings and his hair is fluffy and black and there is a cowlick coming from the top of his head. Unlike his siblings, his eyes are light green. He has strange green glowing markings on his face. He wears what looks to be Assassin's Robes over a white shirt, brown gloves, light brown trousers and boots which could be from his father. He also wears a dark pink ribbon around his neck, and he calls it a promise ribbon. He has a Gold Halo and Large White Angel Wings and he has the ability to make his eyes glow a bright white, which currently seems to have no use. Personality He is very, very quiet and very, very shy. He hates being around large groups of people and tends to find it easier when he is around one or two people who he knows. He hates it when people call him cute but lacks the fighting ability to fight them back and he is more of a indestructible scout than anything else currently. He rarely ever talks to others and so the ones who he has spoken to know what his voice sounds like, but only them. Relationships Conner Kenway He absolutely adores his father and likes to stick around with Conner whenever he can. He usually gets sad when Conner has to leave for long periods of time and usually sits waiting for his father for many days, not needing food or water or sleep due to being a Celestial Being. Serena Kenway She is his only sibling to stand by him through thick and thin, even though she is only a human, and she sticks up for him a lot. He likes being around her when Conner has gone away, and also goes to her when someone like Edward is mean to him. He seems to be easy to upset at times. Edward Kenway He doesn't like Edward that much because Edward is usually always mean to him. He gets through the bullying from Edward by remembering what he had been told by his eldest sister and he usually has to report the behavior of Edward to her. He doesn't like being around Edward. Clarissa Kenway The two got on OK at the start, and sometimes Georgie wishes that he got to know her a bit better before she became evil/mental/insane/psychopathic/Crazy-as-Hell. He hasn't seen her since she left so he doesn't know much about what has been happening with her. Other Stuff It is told that he would be one who fulfills a great prophesy but he is hopeless at fighting. He seems to suffer from anxiety and has shown signs of depression as well. Category:Future Child